


Adelaide's Night Out

by FlyingDeath (keresWings)



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Alcohol, Anthropomorphic, Dubious Consent, F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keresWings/pseuds/FlyingDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adelaide, a clouded leopard, meets Kiko, a grizzly bear, in a bar in a new city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adelaide's Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by [Ajay](http://www.furaffinity.net/users/A-Jax/)!

Adelaide raises her hand at the bartender, elbow resting on the smooth slab of wood working as the table. Her hind paws are propped up on the supports between the metal legs of the stool, and she's twisting her hips back and forth idly, waiting for another beer to be placed in front of her. She mumbles a thanks when it materializes, and the coyote flashes her a quick smile before moving on to serve another customer.

“Damn, girl,” comes a voice behind Aero, and she actually looks up past the rim of her glass, muzzle still deep in the alcoholic beverage. There's a bear standing behind her, with thick muscles underneath her white muscleshirt and long pants. Adelaide can feel the bear's brown eyes scan her, and she's suddenly a tad self conscious of the loose shorts and open jacket over the bandages holding down her breasts. They just get in the way of work, is her excuse, but honestly, she prefers to have them bound anyway.

“Hm?” Aero grunts, a question in the noise. The bear nods to an empty stool beside Aero, with Aero's wrench leaning against the bar between them.

“Can I sit down?” she asks, and Aero waves at the stool, finally setting her beer down.

“S'a free country,” she replies, and the bear sits down, waving at the coyote down at the other end of the bar.

“Thanks,” she says, turning to face Aero once again. “I'm Kiko.”

“Aero,” she replies, and holds out a hand. Kiko grasps it, and Aero notices the firm grip and the carefully trimmed claws.

“Haven't seen you around, Aero,” Kiko comments. “New here?”

“Yeah,” Aero replies. “Just got a transfer, right after I was getting comfortable in New Guano. Fucking corporations, you know?”

Kiko snorts. “Yeah, I know. Got any friends in the area? That generally makes transfers easier.”

Aero downs the rest of her beer. “Not yet.”

The cotoye bartender finally comes over. “Hey Kiko,” he says, “what'll it be?”

“The usual for me,” Kiko orders, “and Aero here has her next beer on me.”

Well, that's nice of her, but like hell Adelaide is going to pass up free booze. “Thanks, man,” Aero says as the coyote puts their drinks down on the refined cedar in front of them. Kiko raises her glass of whiskey on the rocks and tilts it towards Aero, who taps her beer to it.

“New friendships?” Kiko asks. Aero smirks faintly.

“New friendships,” she says, knocking back a good mouthful of beer as Kiko down half her whiskey and wipes the droplets caught on her fur with the back of her paw.

The next several hours pass in a blur of booze and laughter. Aero doesn't find herself minding when Kiko edges a bit closer and puts an arm around her waist, toying with the waistband of her shorts just above her tail. “Want to go somewhere else?” Kiko asks, breath hot against Aero's ear, and Aero's ear twitches out of reflex.

“Uh, I – um, I should really get home, I have work in the morning -” she tries to protest, but Kiko drops a few bills on the bar to pay for their drinks and firmly guides Aero off her stool, slinging Aero's wrench over her shoulder. The bar spins as Aero stands up. Oh shit, guess she drank more than she thought. She's glad for Kiko's solidity to lean against as they make their way out of the bar.

Aero kind of loses track of where they're going, too busy trying to stay upright and still watch the lights of the nighttime city as they sway with drunken abandon. Or maybe she's the one that's drunk. Okay, that's much more likely. The next thing she's fully aware of, she's sitting on a bed (damn, plush comforter, that shit is quality) and she's missing her jacket and Kiko's broad paws are unwinding her bandages. She can see her shorts and panties on top of a pile of Kiko's clothes and, oh look, the bear is naked too. Wait, what?

“Wha'? No, hey,” Aero protests, paws flapping as Kiko tosses the bandages away.

“Shh, Aero,” Kiko says, leaning forward and pressing kisses along Aero's jaw. The leopard can't help but let her head drop back – shit, but Kiko knows how to use that tongue. Kiko gently lays Aero down on the bed and starts to lick lower, tongue teasing the fur over Aero's clavicle and making her moan. Kiko's paws rest on Aero's upper thighs, her thumbs rubbing along the hipbones.

Aero gasps as Kiko's tongue drags across her nipple. She's not sure if she's fully okay with this development, but if it's going to keep feeling like this, she's not going to put up too much of a fight. Her stomach clenches in surprise as Kiko's tongue suddenly dips into her navel, and the bear grins up at her before continuing to make her way downwards.

Kiko's mouth is hot against Aero's vulva, and she's surprised at how aggressive Kiko is, the bear's tongue immediately flicking against Aero's clit. Then again, considering how she got here, aggressiveness isn't something that should surprise her. Aero lets out a small chuckle.

“Mm?” Kiko asks, and the vibrations travel right up Aero's spine, making her moan.

“N-nothing,” she gasps, grasping at the comforter as her toes curl. Kiko hums again and continues her ministrations. But _fuck_ , that feels good.

The alcohol is warm in Aero's veins and with Kiko's expertise, it doesn't take long before Aero is trembling on Kiko's tongue, thighs clenching around the bear's head as she rides out her orgasm. She thinks she can hear Kiko chuckling as she falls asleep immediately after.

The next morning, Kiko wakes Aero up gently with a breakfast of toast and a smoothie. “For the hangover,” Kiko explains, pushing the purple concoction towards Aero. She downs it quickly without complaint, not minding that her clothes are the same as yesterday's as she heads out the door, her wrench tucked under her arm.

“Hey, wait!” Kiko calls. Aero turns around and Kiko hurries out the door after her. “Just in case you want to meet up for drinks again sometime,” she says, slipping a piece of paper into Aero's pocket with a kiss and a wink.

Aero ignores the suggestions of her coworkers about last night when they notice her in yesterday's clothes, and doesn't check Kiko's note until her lunch break. It's a phone number.

Aero grins.


End file.
